


Staying Warm

by pearlylightning



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Side Quests, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlylightning/pseuds/pearlylightning
Summary: Set sometime after Episode 25. Think of this as a Kurapika & Leorio sidequest after the Hunter exam, where each Hunter needs to go get their Hunter's license "validated" at a specified location, and by some chance Kurapika and Leorio both were assigned to a location far north, requiring days of difficult travel on foot through a frozen tundra, so they are going together. Killua and Gon are busy somewhere else, probably having a slumber party. >.< This is basically fluff, and I plan to add a second part which will involve sex.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 12





	Staying Warm

"What's the matter, Kurapika? Can't keep up with these long legs?" Leorio called out playfully. He couldn’t help but relish the chance to show off a little to his much shorter traveling companion. He had come to really enjoy teasing Kurapika for some reason... Okay, so there was just something really appealing about how his dark eyes shone when he was slightly irritated. Not that Leorio had any intention of ever admitting to that, of course not! A young [read: inexperienced] man takes his small thrills where he can find them, after all.  
  
Kurapika was standing several yards back at a small embankment of snow, squinting said dark eyes against a blinding reflection ahead. They had left the last small village behind that morning, and did not expect to encounter another person for a few days. The light on the surface in front of Leorio shifted and glittered as a cloud blew away from the sun.  
  
"Leorio, wait! That looks like ice!" Kurapika took a few cautious steps forward. He saw Leorio stop short, slip, and fall on his face. So it was definitely ice. And Leorio wasn’t exactly a lightweight, in fact he filled out his blue suit out pretty well with those muscles. Kurapika stealthily pinched himself under his sleeve. That wasn’t exactly relevant at this moment. What he should be worried about was that it was definitely some kind of frozen body of water, and Leorio was a big and heavy idiot.  
  
“Ugh!” Leorio rolled onto his back and sat up. He grabbed his nose, which was bleeding. Crack… crack. That did not sound good.  
  
“No, lay back down!” Kurapika scanned and found an angle to approach by looping around to the right, along the edge of the frozen lake.  
  
“Why? Do you want me to choke on my own blood?” The pain made Leorio snap. At Kurapika’s intense look, though, Leorio sheepishly laid back down. He turned his head to the side to follow Kurapika’s movements, and a line of warm, thick blood dripped down his left cheek.  
  
“Grab this, I’ll pull you.” Kurapika pulled a line of rope out of his travel pack and threw one end to Leorio. It landed squarely on his stomach and he clung onto it, surprised by how easily Kurapika pulled him to safety.  
  
“Thanks, I owe you one,” Leorio grinned up at him, still lying on the ground, “I guess you’re stronger than you look.” Kurapika dropped the rest of the rope on him. Leorio grunted. “I was trying to be nice!” He held up his hands in an imploring, helpless way. Without thinking, Kurapika reached down with a handkerchief to wipe the blood off of Leorio’s face. Leorio blushed. After rubbing for a second, Kurapika quickly pulled his hand away.  
  
“It’s too late, it’s already frozen on your face.” He tried to cover up his embarrassment with laughter.  
  
“What!?” Leorio started rubbing his face roughly, making it get even more red.  
  
“Don’t worry, we should set up camp for the night anyways. You can melt some ice over the fire and wash it off.”

  
  


Later that night, Kurapika learned that the blood had actually continued dripping for awhile as they set up their camp. In front of the fire, Leorio completely opened his jacket and started unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a sizable trail of blood, stopping halfway down the curve of his pectoral. Kurapika tried to appear like he was looking away, but there really wasn’t much else to look at, and the sight in front of him was just unfair. It was his turn to blush.  
  
The fire was small, since they needed to conserve their supplies. Kurapika looked at the tent. It was also pretty small. He blushed even more and was grateful for the cover of darkness. They could see many stars overhead, since their little fire was the only light around for miles and miles. He had felt happy when Leorio had asked to travel together, but he hadn’t realized that he would be put through such challenges to maintain a cool and collected composure.  
  
“Okay, that should do it.” Leorio looked up at Kurapika, whose face seemed to be getting red from the fire, which was really quite adorable. Kurapika’s eyes darted quickly up to meet Leorio’s. Wait, was he just looking at my chest? Leorio didn’t say anything, but blushed a little bit. He decided to not button his shirt back up. Kurapika broke eye contact first. Leorio’s eyes wandered for a bit, taking in the stars, then settled down on tent. He eyes went back to Kurapika, then back to the tent. Oh.

  
  


When it was time to go to sleep, Kurapika said, “We’ll have to be close to each other, just to stay warm.”  
  
“Of course, that makes sense,” Leorio replied quickly, “I probably give off more body heat, so please leave it to me.” He blushed and tried to not sound like a weirdo, “But I’ve never actually slept in such close quarters before, so please forgive me if I snore or something like that.”  
  
“Oh, that’s fine. I’m fine with anything.” Kurapika also blushed. Fine with anything? I hope he doesn’t take that the wrong way. Leorio didn’t say anything in reply, just blushed more.


End file.
